


ART for Private Security

by maevemauvaise



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Harness, Leather, Suit Kink, honestly all the best things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevemauvaise/pseuds/maevemauvaise
Summary: James in a SUIT and LEATHER HARNESS. Because it's what we deserve.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	ART for Private Security

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Private Security](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326598) by [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB). 



[](https://imgur.com/JTr5jiP)

**Author's Note:**

> Something I made to help inspire one of the most inspiring ladies in all of creation (I mean like kinda, I had the line art done before she finished but like, obviously coloring is not my strong suit as witnessed by the sheer flatness of it all but I tried lol). 
> 
> When y'all read that installment, make sure you've got a fan because trust me, you'll need it!


End file.
